Just like old times
by iccle fairy
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn meet an old friend, but it’s not the happy reunion they expected. pls rr
1. Default Chapter

Just like old times.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but those of my own creation, obviously, however much I wish I did!  
  
Summery: Legolas and Aragorn meet an old friend, but it's not the happy reunion they expected.  
  
A scream of pain ripped through the silent night. As it died down, it was replaced by harsh laughter.  
  
Aragorn studied the tree line carefully searching for the source of the sound. He could have sworn he had heard something, or someone moving through the undergrowth. Just as he was about to admit to himself that he had imagined it, he heard it again. He swung round so quickly that it caused his dozing companion to stir. The elf looked up at the ranger from where he lay with confused eyes.  
  
"Estel, Mani naa ta?" Estel, What is it?   
  
Aragorn remained staring at the trees as he spoke. "Lasto." Listen  
  
Legolas glanced up at his friend and then turned and looked in the same direction as the human. After a while, hearing nothing he turned back to him.  
  
"I hear nothing." Aragorn sighed and finally let his eyes leave the spot they had been focused on, and looked down at the ground.  
  
"I am sure I heard someth..." he hadn't finished his sentence when both their heads turned in the same direction, both having heard the same noise. Legolas soundlessly rose to his feet, reaching for his bow as he went, notching an arrow quickly and aiming it where they had heard the sound. Beside him, Aragorn unsheathed his blade before looking to his friend.  
  
Legolas nodded and then silently made his way towards the trees with Aragorn by his side. As soon as they were underneath the branches they split up, Legolas turning to the left, Aragorn to the right.  
  
Legolas crept through the undergrowth, thanking the valar for the elves ability to move soundlessly. He strained his hearing to catch any sound of the intruder but heard none. However he did not lower his loaded bow as he had learnt too many times that even if an elf couldn't hear anyone, it didn't mean there wasn't anyone there.  
  
Aragorn looked up at the boughs of the tree he was stood next to. He saw no one. He sighed under his breath, he knew there was someone near but he was hoping he would find him first. He pulled his hood further over his face before he continued on cautiously through the wood.  
  
Legolas spun around as he heard what he could only say was a footfall behind him. He let his arrow fly and before it had reached his target he had notched another. He paused before letting the new arrow fly. He saw his previous arrow protruding from a tree-trunk where the figure had previously stood. Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see a cloak disappearing into the shadows of the forest.  
  
Aragorn tensed as he saw movement through the trees just ahead of him. He grinned inwardly and crept forwards. He stopped behind a tree just short of where he had seen the movement and raised his sword. Then he jumped out, only to find himself face to face with a very startled looking deer that galloped into the trees straight away.  
  
He sighed and let his sword drop down slightly, when suddenly his sword was kicked out his hand. He spun round reaching for his dagger but was stopped mid-action as steel was placed against his throat from the side. Aragorn heard, rather then saw, the person emerge from behind a tree and he could do nothing as his arm was pulled behind his back painfully.  
  
Legolas ran swiftly through the trees in the direction he guessed the person had gone. Then he heard something drop to the ground slightly to his left. The elf-prince quickly changed his direction slightly and sprinted towards the source of the sound. Suddenly he saw two figures through the trees, one he instantly recognised as his friend. What he saw made him cry out.  
  
Aragorn kicked backwards with his foot causing the person to release him with a groan. Aragorn made to grab for his sword but was stopped when he was kicked in the back of his legs. He fell to his knees and before he could rise, the person had pressed the point of his sword into the small of his back. Suddenly from behind them came a voice.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
Aragorn spun his head round in the direction of Legolas' voice. The person did the same but when they heard the name they looked back at the man knelt on the floor before them. Aragorn heard him mutter quietly "Estel?" but the person had no time to dwell on it as Legolas flung himself at his legs and he collapsed sideways.  
  
Legolas knocked the sword away as they fell to the ground. As they hit the ground, Legolas falling hard on the person, he heard the person groan in pain, and he smiled. Then, to the elf's surprise, the person made no attempt to struggle but instead he heard a small chuckle coming from the hooded person. He kept hold of the person's wrists but leant back slightly.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Legolas." Hello A soft voice said between chuckles. Legolas, stunned, looked down at the figure he held on the ground. He recognised that voice.  
  
Then the figure's hood slid back from their face.  
  
Legolas gasped.  
  
there's the first chapter! What you all think? Please review and tell me!!  
  
Luvu iccle fairy 


	2. bonds

Just like old times.  
  
Here's chapter 2!! Yey! You get 2 find out what surprised Legolas...and find out if tou prediction was right!  
  
Thankyou very much to Sevilodorf for my first review of this story! And pls keep the reviews coming!  
  
As always, reviews are very welcome! Enjoy luvu franxxx  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but those of my own creation, obviously, however much I wish I did!  
  
Summery: Legolas and Aragorn meet an old friend, but it's not the happy reunion they expected.  
  
"Elia!" Legolas gasped.  
  
"Suilad."  
  
"Elia?" Aragorn stood behind Legolas, looking rather confused.  
  
"Erm, Legolas do you think you could get off me, I'm kinda finding it hard to breathe here." Legolas remained motionless for a moment before finally realising he was still holding her down on the ground. He quickly stood up and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Hannon le. So..." She looked at Legolas who, after recovering from the shock was now glaring at her. "I was just, you know..."  
  
"Attacking us, and trying to kill Estel!" Legolas retorted. "Is it normal for you to attack people you know, or are we just special?"  
  
"Legolas, you know I think you're special. Especially annoying!" Elia replied curtly. Then she turned to Aragorn and smiled. "Nae saian luume Strider, my apologies for the misunderstanding earlier." Aragorn nodded in acceptance. She began to turn away but said very quietly so that only elven ears could hear "I thought you were an orc."  
  
"An Orc!" Legolas laughed harshly, "How can you think Estel is an orc... actually, no, wait, I see the resemblance now." He mocked.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes, Legolas and Elia never did on very well, he never had found out the reason. As they continued to argue, he looked over to the she-elf and suddenly saw that, on her side low down, her tunic was stained with blood.  
  
"Elia, You're bleeding!" Legolas looked over at him surprised before looking back at Elia who hurriedly covered the bloody patch with her hand.  
  
"Oh, its nothing. Just a scratch." Legolas, who looked rather guilty, as he hadn't noticed before now, stepped towards her.  
  
"Since when does a scratch bleed as heavily as that?" he asked. Elia stepped backwards slightly as Aragorn stepped next to Legolas.  
  
"Let me look at it for you, I have herbs back at..." Elia interrupted him before he had a chance to finish.  
  
"I told you, its nothing." She turned to go as Legolas placed his hand on her back. Elia winced and pulled away from his touch. Legolas looked at her worriedly.  
  
He pulled her cloak away from her back and gasped. Behind him, Aragorn looked distraughtly at his friend. "Elia, Mani marte?" Legolas asked.  
  
Elia sighed and turned to face them. "I guess you're not going to believe me if I told you I fell over, are you?" Legolas and Aragorn remained staring at her anxiously, but they both shook their heads slightly. "Thought so." she ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"Who did that to you?" Aragorn questioned her quietly. Elia sighed, finally admitting defeat. So she began to tell them and soon found herself telling them a lot more than she had planned.  
  
"Orcs... captured me about a week ago. They wanted to know something I wouldn't tell them, and so they tortured me to try and get me to tell them. It was pain beyond pain but I would not tell them anything. I concentrated on one thing, escaping. Finally, I managed to escape at dawn yesterday and I ran until I collapsed from exhaustion. Then I saw the light from your campfire and feared that you were orcs, and I think you know the rest of it."  
  
"Well at least that explains why you thought I was an orc." Aragorn tried to joke, but all he got was a pained smile from Elia.  
  
Legolas looked at Elia. "What did they want to know?" She looked up but Aragorn placed a hand on her arm and shook his head turning to Legolas.  
  
"Uhi, Mellon nin. Re anta est."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Come, we had better get back before your brothers go mad with worry."  
  
TBC  
  
"Suilad." hello "Nae saian luume" it has been too long "Elia, Mani marte?" What happened? "Uhi, Mellon nin. Re anta est." not now my friend. She needs rest  
  
there you go chapter 2... what do you think? Go on click on the iccle button at the bottom... you kno you want to!!  
  
Chapter 3 should be done in about a week....i hope! 


	3. memories long forgotten

Just like old times.  
  
I know! Very sorry it's so late. And to be honest with you I don't even have an excuse for its lateness! But now it is here, finally, so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Sadie Elfgirl: welcome to the crazed world of pink bunny slippers. Okay in answer to your question(s)...I haven't a clue! Thankyou for the review, here's chapter 3!  
  
Please keep the reviews coming! They are much appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but those of my own creation, obviously, however much I wish I did!  
  
Summery: Legolas and Aragorn meet an old friend, but it's not the happy reunion they expected.  
  
Memories long-forgotten  
  
Estel looked down at his adoptive brothers and smiled to himself. The twins lay side-by-side, almost impossible to tell between them. Both sets of eyes were closed, unusual for an elf, but then again they were recover from various injuries. They were returning to Rivendell after a hunting trip that had, as usual, taken a turn for the worse when they had run into a pack of wargs. Surprisingly, there weren't any life-threatening injuries but they all had received their fair share of cuts and bruises. Estel turned back towards the fire where Legolas was preparing the necessary herbs. Elia had fallen asleep only a few feet from him.  
  
"It's not nice to leave without telling your brothers where you are going you know." The voice of his elder brother stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Deheno nin, Elladan." He turned to see to pairs of fixed on him.  
  
"So, do you have a good reason for running off, or not?" Elrohir asked light-heartedly.  
  
Estel stepped aside slightly, so they could see the sleeping elf.  
  
"Elia!" Both attempted to get up but they were stopped when Estel placed his hands on their chests and pushed them back down again. Elladan looked puzzled up at him. "Estel, Mani naa ta?"  
  
Estel sighed and sank back onto the ground. "Elia is injured. When we found her she had just escaped from a band of orcs. She had been tortured for nearly a week before she escaped"  
  
"Why?" Elrohir's voice mirrored the concerned look on his twin's face. Estel shook his head.  
  
"We do not know. We didn't question her further, she needs rest and healing."  
  
"How bad?" Estel looked into the worried faces of his brothers and shrugged.  
  
"I do not yet know." He looked over to where Elia slept and remembered the first time they had met.  
  
A teenage Estel sped through the quite halls of Rivendell, closely pursued by the eldest of Elrond's sons, who was drenched from head to toe, looking not too happy at all. Close behind him, an elf that looked almost identical, except for that he was chuckling.  
  
"Dan," he gasped between his chuckles, "is this really necessary?" All he received was a glare over the other elf's shoulder. "Oh come on. He only wet you a little bit!" At this he couldn't control himself and collapsed into fits of laughter.  
  
Elladan however was gradually gaining on the young edan. As Estel turned the next corner, he noticed too late the person walking towards him. He let out a strangled cry before skidding into a rather surprised elf.  
  
Elladan heard the cry of his younger brother and sped up, rounding the corner, and nearly running into the two sprawled people on the ground. Then he did a double take on the figure rising from the ground.  
  
"'Lia?" He was interrupted as he heard his still sniggering brother round the corner. What he saw did nothing to help him stop. Elladan looked down to see a rather red-faced edan still on the floor.  
  
"You'll have to excuse our little brother, he's rather...lively!" However, Elia was not focused on the boy, but on Elladan's dripping form.  
  
"'Dan, why are you soaked?" Elladan rolled his eyes as he heard his twin behind him burst into yet more laughter.  
  
"Estel here decided he would throw a bucket of water on me." For a moment Elia didn't say anything until she joined Elrohir in peels of laughter.  
  
"You know, I haven't even met him yet, and I love him already!" she said between sniggers.  
  
"Are you ready?" Estel looked across at his elder brother, not being able to hide a slight smile as he remembered that day long ago.  
  
He nodded. And with that they set to work to save their friend's life.  
  
Well there you are, hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. Useful, help for writing reviews are extra welcome as I'm such a novice writer! So any tips or just random ramblings, you know what to do, just press the iccle button at the bottom...go on!!  
  
fran 


	4. troubled dreams

**Just like old times.**

I'm back! I've been in Bulgaria walking for two weeks. The first thing I do when I get back, write the next chapter!! So I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah n came back to a fucked up keyboard so u better appreciate it!

**Mornflower : **random ramblings are the coolest! Tanku for the review! Bless u ur so kind! Tanku again!

Please keep the reviews coming! They are much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but those of my own creation, obviously, however much I wish I did!

Summery: Legolas and Aragorn meet an old friend, but it's not the happy reunion they expected.

Troubled Dreams 

Elia opened her eyes to pale moonlight. She shifted slightly under the cover of a cloak and couldn't help but let out a hiss of pain. At once, she heard someone come to her side.

"'Lia?" She tilted her head slightly towards the sound of the familiar voice.

"'Dan." She smiled, and it was returned, only visible because of the light of the campfire.

"Sut naa lle umien?" He asked as he gently checked her bandages.

Elia merely rolled her eyes at his question. Elladan laughed slightly before turning round where he sat and reaching for a cup. Estel had left it with him telling him Elia must drink it to help her recover when she woke up before falling asleep, exhausted, just across from where Elia lay. When he turned back Elia looked cautiously at the cup.

"Yulna sina." He said a he moved to tilt her head so she could drink easier.

"Mankoi?" Elladan laughed. "No really!" Elia turned her head form the drink Elladan offered.

"It's for the pain I know your suffering." He replied sternly. "You must rest if you want to recover, and if you don't Estel wont be happy, with you or me!" He offered her the cup once again,and grudgingly, she drank from it.

_The huge orc strolled casually towards the bond elf. She struggled frantically but to no avail. It growled quietly in her ear._

"_Where is it?" The elf spat at it. The orc backhanded her across her pale skin and then grabbed her face with her gnarled hand, forcing her to look at him._

"_Where is it?" he repeated._

_Again the elf remained silently. The orc leader stared into her eyes, the elf staring back determined not to show fear, a look of pure disgust._

_The orc leader pulled his hand from her face, pulling skin off in the process and nodded at the orcs behind her._

_The elf just saw a whip being drawn out before she was pushed against the cold damp wall of the cave. She pressed her head against wall and breathed deeply. She heard the crack of the whip seconds before a trail of firey pain cut across her back. Again and again it was brought down on her._

_A scream of pain ripped through the silent night. As it died down, it was replaced by harsh laughter._

Suddenly Elia woke up with a cry of pain. Four heads turned in unison to look at her. Four pair of eyes lay on her, looking very worried.

Well there you are. Bit of a cliffie! My first one! Tell you what you think...please! Thankyou iccle fairy


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Just like old times.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but those of my own creation, obviously, however much I wish I did!

Summery: Legolas and Aragorn meet an old friend, but it's not the happy reunion they expected.

Okay, a rather short and sweet (actually not that sweet now that I think about it but you know!) chapter this time round but at work today I came up with an idea for the rest of this storyâso no more writers block. This is just a taster of what is to come! Enjoy!

Review replies

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm: **I'm glad you like it! Hope it wasn't a too long time to wait! Enjoy this chapterâand tell me what you think! Ta chuck

**Sielge: **I hope this is regular enoughâif not blame it on an iccle thing called GCSE's!! Glad you like it! Pls tell me what you think of this chapter!

**Mornflower: **Thankya chuck! I was a bit worried that it may be a bit slow to begin withâbut I think this chapter is a bit moreâfun! What do you think? Bulgaria was ace ta! Knackerin but ace! Enjoy!

Please keep the reviews coming! They are much appreciated! Okay enough ramblingâonto chapterâer what we up toâok chapter 5!

**Trouble Brewing.**

"Elia?" Estel questioned nervously.

Elia did not look at them. She focused on keeping her breathing steady. She could feel the sweat prickling on her forehead; just as it had on that nightâ she shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the memories. She buried her head in her hands, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. She was still breathing heavily.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find herself looking into the eyes of Elladan.

"Mani naa ta?" Elladan questioned her.

"Foeg olor, tu ilve." Elia looked away and rubbed her forehead. Elladan looked at her suspiciously.

"Elia" he began but suddenly all four elves cocked their heads to one side and listened intently. Estel stood listening intently for the reason for his companions listening, and then he heard it. A large group, obviously orcs as they were making so much noice, were moving through the forest in the direction of their camp. All at once, they broke into action, grabbing their packs and heading for the trees. Elladan supported Elia with Elrohir on the other side. Legolas reached the trees first and helped the injured elf into the tree, much to her protesting.

Aragorn was the last to reach the shelter of the trees, having dosed the campfire with water and as he approached their hiding place he heard the orcs, reach he clearing. His pace quickened and he saw his elder brother disappear into the lower branches of a tree. But then his attention was caught when he heard something disturb the undergrowth to his left. Before he knew it, an orc club was being swung at his abdomen, and he heard Legolas cry out.

Legolas helped Elladan onto the lower branches of the tree and then moved his positioning slightly to look for Estel. He saw him running towards them, but then Estel hesitated, at the same time Legolas noticed movement in the scrub near to him. The orc swung at Estel at the same time that Legolas cried a warning to his friend and jumped from the branch and ran to the aid of his friend.

Estel fell to the ground winding, he had been able to avoid the full force of the blow but it had still been enough to knock him down. Then he saw the orc appear above him, raising the club for a second time, but suddenly the orc's expression went blank and he hesitated, looking down at the arrow protruding from his stomach.

Legolas reached for his bow as he ran and fired a perfectly aimed arrow. He reached Aragorn and pulled him to his feet, but before he had time t do anything, the rest of the pack was upon them.

**elvish translations:**

_Mani naa ta_: what is it?

_Foeg olor, tu ilve_: bad dream that's all.

Iccle cliffie for you there! Pls feel free to review and tell me what you thinkâor just use the review as an excuse for some random ramblings, either way I'll be happy! I have an athletics comp tomorrow so I won't be able to get the next chapter up till next week sometime, but reviews may help!

Luvu iccle fairy


	6. AHHHH! Can’t think of a title…

**Just like old times.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but those of my own creation, obviously, however much I wish I did!

Summery: Legolas and Aragorn meet an old friend, but it's not the happy reunion they expected.

Violent chapter coming up...or at least it was when it was in my head. Whether or not its come out that way on the paper is another question....one you can answer for me!! Please review it makes my day, or night whichever it may be! (yes I know I'm sad...but hey!)

Review replies...

**Sevilodorf: **yeh I know!! They were actually spose to be brackets and stuff but I don't think it likes me! Luvin the name klingon! Classic! Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter...and the klingon!

**Splanky: **I wasn't doin my cwk cause u know how amazingly shit it is! And u know how I can never be arsed...so....! Blonde hair?! Of course not, it just happened like that! I know you'll never believe me so I won't bother! And you should know elvish fluently! I'm disappointed cakeeater! Anyway please keep the weirdness coming! Ta huny luvu me x

**Mornflower: **oh my god!!! I luv it! Did actually have nightmares about the squirrels and their evil cheese greaters...great james bond baddies I'm thinking! Thankya for the randomness! Its my fuel for the day! Btw glad u like it! Ahhhhhhhh...new chapter!

**Biggstrek: **I'm sorry I didn't reply to this review in the previous chapter...I must have got confused with the whole review for chapter 1 thingy! But anyway... if you read on u'll see that they are returning from one of their many, terribly successful 'everyone gets hurt' hunting trips! Oh and you'll get used to the evil cliffies...either that or u'll learn to put up with them! Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter for ya!

Well there you are...randomness has been received...and given in return! Pls...give me more! luvu all iccle fairy

**AHHHH!!! Can't think of a title...**

Legolas and Aragorn fought ferociously back to back as they had done many times before. But this time, they were terribly out-numbered, and were slowly wilting against the power of the orcs.

Aragorn turned slightly and saw Legolas out of the corner of his eye, and he cried out. For Legolas, fighting a huge orc had not seen the orc coming up behind him. Aragorn, oblivious to his own peril, turned his back on the fight at hand and screaming a warning to his friend. But Legolas wasn't able to do anything about it, and so Aragorn forced his way towards the elf, cursing his sluggishness because of the injuries.

Elladan and Elrohir made to jump out of the tree as soon as they saw Estel fall as Legolas had done, but something held them back. They turned in unison and found Elia had one hand on their arms, preventing them from moving.

"Elia, what are you doing? We need to go help Aragorn and Legolas!" Elrohir exclaimed. However, Elladan saw something in the way Elia looked at them that Elrohir did not.

"They're the same orcs, aren't they? The ones that captured you." Elladan's voice was quiet but deadly serious. Elia looked away, not willing to look into her companion's eyes. But slowly she nodded.

"Elia you have to tell us something..." Elrohir looked to his twin for encouragement, but Elladan's eyes were still fixed on Elia, so he continued, fear for his friend and brother making him brusque.

"What were they looking for?" Slowly Elia turned to face the twins, and they saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Not what, but who." She replied quietly. The twin sons of Elrond looked at each other, and then turned quickly to look at the fight going on behind them. Estel was struggling with an orc twice his size, with Legolas not far from him, fighting but searching for the twins at the same time.

Elladan and Elrohir jumped from the tree in the same instance, but suddenly the scene before their eyes changed. Estel was forced to his knees and his head yanked back as a knife was placed against his throat, and Legolas, seeing this, automatically dropped his weapons.

The twin brothers looked at each other and then drew their weapons, intending to go to their friend's aid, but both suddenly felt the sharp piercing point of a blade press into the small of their backs. They froze.

"We got what we came for, the human, but we'll keep the elves for sport." The harsh voice of the orc leader speared the silence of defeat for the elves and human.

But still in the tree, Elia hugged herself against the branch, silently weeping for her friends, wondering what she had done to them, and why she had agreed to do it.

okay..i have to admit I'm not the best at writing fighting scenes so any help on that area of expertees would be greatly appreciated! Please as always tell me what you think!! I'm also intrigued as to what you all think is Elia's role in all of this, seeing as I have a couple of options, and I can't decide which to use!! Ta y'all me x


	7. memories

**Just like old times.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but those of my own creation, obviously, however much I wish I did!

Summery: Legolas and Aragorn meet an old friend, but it's not the happy reunion they expected.

Review replies...

**Nalendis : **wonky? What do u mean?!! Ahhhhh!! U've got me paranoid now! Eek! Did u get bored or have u read any further than chapter 2?! I 'spose I'll be able to tell by if you review this one or not! Thankyous for the reviews

**Mornflower: **heehee!! Don't u jus love em?! Cliffies that is...not orcs! But whatever takes your fancy! Er...sorry bout the wait...I hope you haven't run in circles since the last chapter, cause then u'd b REALLY dizzy!!! Thankyou for ur review! Here's the next 1!

**Lickmylegs: **thankyou for your review...what do you think of this chapter?

Please keep the reviews coming!

Okay...on to chapter 7. It begins with a flashback, which, eventually, will help you understand my weird (and hopefully wonderful) plot!

Enjoy!

_Estel waited outside his father's office. He was pacing back and forth past the door, whilst the twins watched with increasing annoyance. They had been called for by their father shortly earlier, but had not been told the reason. Estel was the only one to sense some uneasiness in the message. _

"_For Eru's sake Estel, keep still or we'll tie you down!" his elder brother sighed exasperatedly. Estel looked up, brought out of his thoughts suddenly by his brother's exclamation._

"_Sorry, I was just..."_

_But he never did finish his sentence. For it was then that Elrond's study door slowly opened. Estel turned eagerly towards him. Elladan and Elrohir shared meaningful looks before turning to identical faces towards their father._

"_You wanted to talk to us Ada?" Estel's voice was different from normal, something Elrond noticed at once. His face broke into a smile._

"_I did penneth. Come in." Elrond stood to the side and made way for his sons to enter. The twins took seats on their favourite sofa, whilst Estel perched nervously on the arm of one of armchairs._

"_How is he?"_

_Elrond looked at each of them in turn before he spoke again._

"_Prince Legolas is fine. So fine that he is coming to Rivendell in two weeks time. Despite me telling him he needed time to rest, he insisted." Estel let out a breath he had been holding since he had received the message of Legolas' 'accident'. He suddenly relaxed and fell into the seat of the armchair where he sat._

"_However," his father began again, his tone more serious than Estel had heard before. "There is something I need to tell you Estel. Something I have avoided telling you since...well I believe ypu are old enough to know now."_

_Estel sat up slightly straighter in his chair._

"_You know very little of your father and mother. You were too young to remember them. But there is something about them you must know. You're name is only Estel here in Rivendell. You must know your true identity, your true destiny."_

"_You are Aragorn son of Arathon, heir to the throne of Gondor."_

__

"Estel?" Legolas whispered desperately form where he lay. "Strider! Wake up!" He watched as his friend made no response. He had not awoken since he had received a blow to the head from the orc leader for a 'smart remark'.

"Strider! Stubborn human." he muttered out of habit.

"Poncy elf!" Legolas cricked his neck as he spun around at the sound of his friend's voice. True, it was barely a whisper and very croaky but it was his friend.

"Estel! How do you feel?"

"Fine." Estel's reply made him laugh.

"Of course, I should have known!"

Estel laughed weakly. "As are you I assume?"

"As always mellon nin. Rest, I will watch"

"Wake me in an hour" Estel said, knowing his friend wouldn't but trying anyway.

"Quel Kaima mellonamin."

Within the time it took for Legolas to move to be able to see their guards, he was fast asleep.

Please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ..... thankyou. ;)

Luvu iccle fairy


	8. plans

**Just like old times.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but those of my own creation, obviously, however much I wish I did!

Summery: Legolas and Aragorn meet an old friend, but it's not the happy reunion they expected.

Review replies...

**Mornflower: **er pencils are very hard to get thru! And your right Estel is doomed..... I mean...no he'll b right as rain...looks awkward and run away cheers hunny luvu x

Please keep the reviews coming!

So chapter 8....ratha hung over today so if the chapter makes no sense...blame the alcohol!!! Enjoy y'all!

Glorfindel knocked on Lord Elrond's door. There was a moments silence before he heard Elrond invite him in.

"My Lord." He bowed slightly and then continued. "There has been no word of your sons or Prince Legolas.

Elrond sighed and sat back in the chair in which he sat. "They should have returned two days ago!" he exclaimed. Elrond looked into the grey eyes of his advisor and old friend. "I fear for them Glorfindel. I sense..." He shook his head before lowering it into his hands.

"I will arrange a search party. From our experience they're hunting trips are never just a hunting trip." It was true. They always ended up dragging one or more o them back, either unconscious or with too many injuries to count.

"I will join you."

"My lord..." Glorfindel began but was halted as Elrond held up his hand.

"I will go mad with worry if I stay here. I'm coming."

Glorfindel nodded, and Elrond noted the slightest smile upon his face. "I will prepare the horses my lord." He bowed and retreated out of the room.

Elrond sighed. 'Oh my sons, what have you got yourselves into this time!'

Elladan groaned as he came to. He lifted his head from the muddy ground and looked around. He was lying in the mud in a forest, not far from a clearing. Thunder rolled through the night over his head. He shook his head, trying to recall why he was there in the middle of the night and then he remembered. Estel and Legolas had been taken. Elia had...she had...

He was drawn out of his thought when he heard someone awakening near him. He turned and saw his twin lying not far from him. He crawled over to his side.

"Gwanur." Elrohir rose into a sitting position. "What happened to your head? Where are we?"

"The same that happened to yours. Don't you remember?" His brother's face was illuminated as the lightening lit up the sky. A face of fearful memories.

"Estel! Legolas! Elladan we have to go after them!"

"I know, but first you need...we both need rest and attention. And shelter from this storm." He sighed as he looked up at the darkening sky just as the first raindrops began to fall, landing on his cheek.

Elrohir was about to speak when both his and his brother's heads turned towards a tree close to them. Both twins rose to their feet unsteadily. A second, louder roll of thunder broke the silence as they approached the tree. Then they both grabbed for the figure. Elladan got a better hold and pushed the person against the tree. Lightening lit up the tear-stained face of Elia. Burt this time they were not happy to see her.

"Where have they taken Estel and Legolas?" Elladan demanded as he pushed Elia back again as she struggled. "What have you done?!"

short n sweet today im afraid...but it gets more .... Er.... Fun shall we say soon! Pls review. Ta luvu iccle fairy


	9. surprise

Three years is quite along time to wait for an update! Just found this story and been inspired to write more!

Legolas raised his head to look darkened sky, rain splashing on his cheeks. He sighed and looked across at his friend, slumped in the rope that held him firmly to the tree trunk, his head to one side so that Legolas could clearly see the dried blood matted in his hair where he had been knocked out before. He knew that the cold would not be troublesome to himself, but he worried for the human, in his already weakened state.

As he stared at Strider, a clap of thunder ripped through the night air and the human suddenly straightened up, woken from his deep sleep by the crash. His grey eyes frantically looking around himself panicked.

"_Seere, mellon nin." (_Peace my friend.)

Strider's eyes found his own, and at once, calmed and his breathing slowed. "I had forgotten of our _current predicament_.." he sighed, "I was dreaming." Legolas noted the slight smile on Aragorn's face and could guess what he had been dreaming about. Then Aragorn's face faltered and he looked across to the tree where Legolas had been bound.

"You did not wake me, how long have I been asleep?" he asked. "Not long, _mellon nin_, you needed the rest." Aragorn sighed as he conceded to his friend's words, true he had felt drained when he had first awoken, but now he felt somewhat refreshed, the pain in his head reduced to a dull throb.

Aragorn was reliving the fight in his head, how he noticed that the orcs blows were not aimed to kill him, just to weaken him. However, he knew that the orcs had not been as merciful with his elven companions. He remembered the orcs snarled words aimed at Legolas..'for sport', how they had left his brothers unconscious and pulled him away and the dark engulfed them. A lump rose in his throat as he thought of his brothers, and he looked at Legolas, conveying the distress he felt for them. Legolas knew his friend well and could read the pain in his eyes.

" Do not fear Estel, they will take care of one another. We must find a way to escape these foul creatures before they decide to kill us." Legolas elven eyes could make out the numerous figures a little way from where they were.

"Legolas, I do not think that is their intentions, at least for me." Legolas looked sharply at his friend, a questioning look in his eyes. "They were not aiming to kill me as they were with you, I think," he paused and looked into the eyes of his friend. " I think they want me alive, they need me for some reason, but I fear for you."

They looked at each other for a moment, before Legolas was aware of heavy footfalls nearing them. He looked around and could make out three bulky figures coming towards them through the night, he sensed that Aragorn had too noticed their approached and felt him tense against the tree.

When they were close, the biggest of the three knelt before Legolas, who met his gaze with unfaltering hatred. The orc sneered. "You will make good sport, elf." He spat. " You will scream for mercy by the end." He drew a blackened dagger from his belt and pressed it against Legolas's cheek, slowly pushing down until the point bit through his skin.

"Take your claws from him, _Saurar_." (foul one) The orc rose and quickly silenced Aragorn with a backhanded clout. Aragorn's head snapped back against the tree trunk, and for a moment stars blurred his vision. He could hear Legolas shouting his name. When it cleared, the orc was now bent in front of him.

"Watch you're mouth," the orc sneered. His misshapen hand reached out and found Aragorn's. He grasped his middle finger, his claws digging into his skin. He fingered the ring that Aragorn wore with distain. "My master may want you alive, but I know ways of causing pain without killing you, _my lord_."

Aragorn found Legolas's eyes, and they mirrored his shock. They knew who he was.


	10. Pain

Ellandan looked in shock at the she elf that stood before him. His twin stood next to him, and equally shocked look upon his face.

Elia had tears rolling down her pale cheeks that mixed in with the rain that was now soaking all of their clothes.

"Amin hiraetha." Her voice was strained as she spoke, "They threatened by family, the things they said they would do to them if I did not tell them..."

Elrohir gulped down his anger and asked slowly but clearly, "Where are they taking our brother?"

"My friends, let me help you," Elia begged, "This is all my fault." Neither of Elrond's sons corrected her, in fact Ellandan nodded slightly at her words.

"They are taking them north to where I was captured and taken, to the Witch-king's realm."

Neither captive had felt it safe to sleep, and had tried desperately to converse between them. Legolas hissed as yet again, he was viciously backhanded across his cheeks for trying to talk with his friend.

Aragorn looked over, but did not talk, not wanting to cause his friend more pain. A darkening bruise was forming across his brow from the times he had been scolded. The reason was now clear as to why he had been captured, but he feared for his friend, knowing that soon they would tire of dragging along another captive.

He saw Legolas mutter something under his breath and smiled slightly, knowing how many times he had seen that fierce glare behind the drawn string of his bow. They had travelled for hours, being lead roughly by ropes used as leads around their necks, but as the skies cleared of the storm and dawn showed through the thick canopy above their heads, the orcs had stopped, unwilling to carry on under the harsh glare of the sun.

Since then, between trying to talk with Legolas and being scolded for it, Aragorn had been intent untying to loosen the bonds that held him firmly to the tree he was sat up against. His almost numb fingers closed around a small but sharp pebble, and he felt joy rising inside of him.

With his hands bond behind him, he began to work at the ropes, and slowly they began to fray. He looked across to where they're guard sat under a deep shadow. He smiled to himself as he saw the orc's eyes were closed, his breathing had slowed.

"I am free." He whispered so quietly, that even he could not hear it clearly, but Legolas's keen elvish ears picked it up instantly, and he gave a start. Grey eyes found blue, and Aragorn gave him a mischievous grin.

Silently, he pushed the ropes from him, and moved swiftly behind the tree that held his friend. With the same rock, he worked at the elf's bonds until they too slacked and fell from him.

The pair slowly moved through the undergrowth away from the clearing where the slumbering orcs were. They moved slightly more awkwardly than usual, their injuries and stiffness thwarting them.

When Legolas was just letting out the breath that he held, he heard a noise to the left and spun to face him.

Aragorn felt his friend tense beside him and turned, just in time to see a jagged arrow pierce Legolas' thigh. He let out a cry as he watched the elf fall and ran forwards, catching him in his arms.

"Mellon nin?" his voice thick with concern, but as Legolas answered saying "I am fine," orcs had surrounded them, and Aragorn had found himself looking into eyes of the leader.

"Tut tut tut," his foul voice pierced Aragorn, "Trying to escape were we? Well, you'll have to be punished for that…" Aragorn glared daggers at him. "As you are so _precious_ to our master, then you're friend will have to take your place. Take the elf."

Aragorn snarled and fought viciously as orcs came up to him trying to tear Legolas from his arms. Only when he had received a long bloody gash down him arm did they succeed.

Legolas was dragged to his feet, and orcs held him up as he sagged between them. His eyes found Aragorn, as he was seized and also forced to him feet. He tried to convey the feelings of friendship, worry_. 'Do not worry for me, mellon nin.'_

Aragorn watched in horror as a whip was brought forward, it's leather thongs embellished with metal spikes. He was crying out, trying to break free from the arms that held him to get to his friend. He looked into the elf's eyes and saw no fear, but instead worry for the human.

"No! Legolas!" Aragorn's voice broke as he cried out again and again, as the whip was brought down repeated, and a cry broke through Legolas's throat.


End file.
